I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home entertainment systems.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless home entertainment systems have been provided that can include a set-top box media server that communicates over a wireless system such as an 802.11 system with various components in the home, e.g., TVs, laptop computers, and custom display devices. It is desirable that a rogue device not be permitted on the home network, which would otherwise permit the rogue device to steal content or confidential information on the network and to upload viruses into the network. Also, it is desirable that a component in one home network not mistakenly and non-maliciously gain entry into a neighboring home network.
Accordingly, many wireless home networks require that configuration information (e.g., encryption keys, medium access controller (MAC) addresses) be exchanged between the server and a component seeking admission to the network, prior to providing the component access to the network. The sharing of information ideally is automatically verifiable without user intervention, particularly for consumer electronic devices. Unfortunately, existing systems typically require the user to manually enter information into one or both devices, to ensure that an eavesdropping rogue device outside the home cannot gain admission to the network, and this is not desirable for many devices, e.g., consumer electronic devices. As an alternative, the server and component can be paired at the factory but this results in inflexibility, as the component can be used only with the server with which it is paired.
Recognizing these drawbacks, the solutions provided in the above-referenced patent application have been provided. Additionally, the present invention provides still further solutions and advantages. Specifically, the present invention recognizes that when a person attempts to authenticate one home device with another, the authentication signals could unintentionally be received in a neighbor's home and thereby undesirably result in one device in a first home being authenticated to another device in a second home. The present invention is directed at preventing authentication ambiguity.